The Last Page
by Nopride4531
Summary: Daryl Dixon thought that he'd seen it all, until a young woman appears in the middle of the prison courtyard, in nothing but a wedding gown. Naturally, tension is high between the two of them, especially when they alert the walkers. But slowly, Daryl learns that there's more to life than he ever imagined. Yet with knowledge comes danger and inevitable death. So... which is first?


**Navitri A/N: This began with two Imaginative minds, and this is the end of it. Or is it? A universe in a book, created by two very different personalities. Let's see how it turns out. I really hope you guys like it. :)**

**Nopride A/N: Hello one and all! Welcome welcome welcome to our very first collaborative Walking Dead/Doctor Who fanfic! We have soooo much planned for this fic and I really, really hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

Page:***

Date: _/_/_

Who knew the world could be this screwed up? One small ass decision, and your entire life is turned around. Why can't I just be with the rest of them, huntin'? I'll tell you why; life has its own shitty plans for me and there ain't no escapin' 'em. No, there's only one way out, and it ain't pretty. Hell, I dunno if it's even gonna work. These days, nothin's for sure anymore. Life and death, peace an' war. Or is it war an' peace? Hell if I know, I didn' ever read that shit. Now that I think about it, there's a lot that I never got around to doin.' Probably never will either. Don't really need it anyway, what with the world bein' shot to hell and all. Or at least, _my_ world.

To be honest with ya, I never really thought that there was anythin' else out there. Didn't really care if there was either. Had nothin' ta do with me. An' why would it? What else am I besides a desperate walker hunter? A hero? Someone who people actually give a damn about? None a' those things really size me up. I'll never be _that_ important. Maybe that's why I have to do this. My own way of saying that I'm not a complete fuck up.

Yeah, right.

If you're reading this, and you know damn well who ya are, at least realize that I _tried_. I did my best, no matter how bad that ended up bein'. An' if it don' end up well, I'm sorry. Not much I can do about it anymore.

If you're wonderin' why I'm doin' this, I'm doin' it for _her_. I'm tryin' to keep her safe and nothin' I've done so far has exactly worked out alrigh'.

Maybe now she'll be okay. If life doesn't fuck it up just once, maybe she'll be safe. Hell, maybe even better off without me.

Red, if you get this, an' I know tha' you will… just know that this is what felt right. This is what was meant for _me_. An' I'm sure tha' you don' understand. Hell if it was you pullin' this shit, I probably wouldn't either. But you'll be better off without me; I can feel it.

But you gotta do one thing for me. I don' care how hard it is, you just have ta, got it? Red… I need ya to _live_. Live an' never look back. I know tha' it's gonna hurt, but you gotta forget about me. Go back ta the man you was suppos' ta marry… Lance righ'?

… Jus' be happy. Tha's all I want… all I ever wanted.

An' Raggedy Man,

Ya look afta' her, ya hear? Ya look afta' her even if you have ta travel ta Raxacoricofallapatorius an' back. 'Cuz if ya don't, I'll find out somehow an' ya better believe tha' I'll haunt yer ass. You owe me a favor raggedy man, an' this is me cashin' in. So allonsy yer ass and get movin'; I ain't got all God damn day. Hell, I don' even have an hour. But tha' doesn't matter.

Don't bother ta try an' stop me; ya know it's the only way out.

Hang on ta yer girl too, Doc. I ain't gonna be 'round no more to bail yer ass out when ya piss her off. Yer at her mercy now… hell, maybe _you_ should be the one writin' this. but ya can't. Ya got a universe ta save an' tha's why it's gotta be me.

Last thing, then I gotta do this shit… Tell my brotha, Rick, an' all a' them what happened, will ya? Merle's probably gonna lose his head an' try an' kill ya, so make sure tha' you're in the Tardis. An' he can _never_ read this; it would kill 'im.

Well, I better stop stallin' and go try ta save the world. Again.

But ya know what?...

I don' wanna go.

Never have.

But alrigh'. 'Nuff sappy bullshit. It's time ta do this, once an' fer all. I've never been good at goodbyes, so I guess this is it. End of this long ass road. Just gotta go for it and leave it all behind. An' remember: there ain't nothin' ya could say ta make me change my mind. I'll miss you Red.

An' Raggedy Man...

Good-bye.

_My name is Daryl Dixon, and this is the story of how I died._

* * *

**Annndddd that's a wrap for the introduction! Hope that you guys are intrigued :) Please review and let us know how we did! **

**More updates to come soon, but until then,**

**Adios amigos!**


End file.
